The present invention relates to an ultrasonic probe in which any rise in temperature of the piezoelectric element that acts as an ultrasonic generation source is suppressed, and, in particular, to an ultrasonic probe in which the effect of suppressing such a temperature rise is increased.
Since an ultrasonic probe (piezoelectric element) generates heat while converting electrical energy into mechanical oscillation energy, this can lead to problems such as a reduction in reliability due to a lack of strength caused by thermal deterioration of materials, or a reduction in quality due to changes in the characteristics. In addition, an ultrasonic probe for medical purposes could cause safety problems, such as low-temperature burning of the skin of a living body. There are examples in the prior art of measures taken to solve these problems, such as those disclosed in the Japanese Patent Laid-Open Publication No. 5-244690 and Japanese Patent Laid-Open Publication No. 3-203290 of the present inventor, as will be described below.